This invention relates to the building industry, and more particularly, to a soffit vent and bracket
A soffit is used to cover an underside of an eave in a house and is held in place by J-brackets well known in the industry. The J-brackets are attached to either a fascia board and/or an outside wall of the house. Solid vinyl or aluminum panels or perforated vinyl or aluminum panels may be used. Perforated soffits provide ventilation, helping to reduce heat buildup in the summer and formation of ice buildup in the winter. If the soffit panel lacks or has inadequate vent openings, perforations must be drilled or cut to provide adequate ventilation. This process is time consuming and increases the installation time as well as causing a waste of material.
The above mentioned problems are overcome by the present invention which provides a combined soffit vent and bracket for holding a soffit and which has venting holes provided in a vent panel integral with the bracket adapted to be attached to an outside wall of a house. The combined soffit vent and bracket also includes an integral lip adapted to receive vinyl or aluminum siding.